


I'll protect you.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to tag this all as, Nightmares, literally just Cullen being a sap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's love can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Dragon Age and this big ball of love took over my life and I'm so pissed.
> 
> x-post from my new Tumblr.

Cullen knew that she didn’t sleep. Not since everything happened in Haven.  
He’d catch her in his bed napping every few days, but the girl’s sleep never lasted longer than an hour, if she was lucky.

He knew it wasn’t good for her. He knew that if she would just relax for just a few short minutes, maybe he could get her to sleep.

As stubborn as she was, Cullen knew that his silent plea would go unanswered.

So the night his elven warrior crawled in bed beside him, moving his arm so that it was around her, Cullen knew something was wrong.

“What is i-” Before he could finish what he was saying, he felt warm tears hitting his skin, his breath catching in his throat. “I’m exhausted. I… Every time I close my eyes, I see that… Demon. I hear the screams from everyone I couldn’t help. I see him every time I blink. Cullen. I know you have nightmares, and I sound silly but I j-” Cullen stopped her by pressing his lips to hers gently, moving his hand to her hair.

“Not silly. I- Maker’s breath. I understand. But love… The more you deprive yourself of sleep, the worse it will get. I don’t know what I can do to help you. If you want, I can stay awake. I can take the night watch for you. I’ll protect you.”

The inquisitor looked at him, her normally bright eyes looking dull, tired and tinged with red, tears still silently making their way down her face, shaking her head. “I’m not making you stay awake just because I can’t sleep.” Cullen shook his head in response, shushing her and uses his hand to rub the back of her head. “I’ll be fine. It’s you I’m worried about. You… You need sleep. I can’t remember the last time I woke up to you sleeping beside me.”

The girl curled up against Cullen’s body, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. “That’s been a while, hasn’t it?” “Too long.” Cullen said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body.

“Until my last breath. I promise. I will protect you.” Cullen’s promise fell on deaf ears, noticing that the Inquisitor had fallen asleep. He then smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead.

“Hope you have sweet dreams. I’m here.”


End file.
